The inventors of the disclosed subject matter have recognized that intelligent video analysis may be used to stitch together multiple camera views of a floor plan to monitor people traffic or movement patterns. For example, a retail store surveillance camera system may be mapped to a store plan and store planograms, which may be used to track customers and staff traffic and browsing patterns by store departments and sub-sections. As another example, a similar correlation on a manufacturing site-plan may be used to analyze worker and material movements from one shop-floor to another. As a further example, birds-eye view of a site covered by multiple surveillance cameras may be used to generate business insights.
However, the inventors have also recognized that conventional techniques may not be used to automatically map video coordinates to human world coordinates accurately, because mapping may be performed either to a three-dimensional view or a two-dimensional view. Further, video capture devices typically experience distortions like lens distortion, uneven scaling, and shearing. The distortions would decrease the accuracy of mapping as a coordinate transformation matrix that is accurate in one region of a video frame may not be accurate in another. Further, techniques currently available for detecting overlapping views and blind spots between different cameras are not accurate.